


Before He Falls

by destiny18_au



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Romance, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny18_au/pseuds/destiny18_au
Summary: Donatello accidentally overhears something whilst up on a roof top which makes him question EVERYTHING. Loosely based on the novel and movie "Before I fall" .





	1. Before He Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm new to this site but not to fanfiction. I have an account on FF.Net but got a feeling I will be turfed soon because they took out the MA and up rating. I mostly have works for HTTYD, Rurouni Kenshin (which will in this life time never be finished.), Harry Potter. I started drawing turtles the other day and I couldn't get this out of my head. Could also be because of the picture I drew. Anyway as I say on all my other fanfics : I have a life outside of fanfics, my interests peak and drop. My spelling and grammar still leave a lot to be desired. 
> 
> This work can belong in any of the turtle universes: Comics, cartoons, movies etc
> 
> This is total fiction and I make absolutely no profit of this, so please don't sue me, I really would have to go live in the sewers otherwise!

 

****

**BEFORE HE FALLS**

 

How did he get it so wrong? He thought his maths equations were right on point, and then to have the thing literally blow up in his face! Well that's when he called it a night on his newest invention. He headed out knowing that his brothers knew where he was going. There was one rooftop in particular that just seemed to ease him whilst he was in a funk.

 

As he stood at the edge and watched the night streets, something caught his eye. There to the left of him in a street light was Casey Jones and April O'Neil. Sure he could have jumped down, there was no one around, said hello and scared the living hell out of them. Something made him stay though. He really didn't mean to pry, was it his fault his hearing was better than average? So he stood and listened to the two humans below.

 

April had gotten Casey's text message to meet him here. She asked him why several times but he wouldn't tell her. She was slightly irritated, she had work to do! Being nineteen and in college was not a party, no matter what those stupid movies said.

 

"What do you want Jones? I've got an assignment due in two days." April crossed her arms. 

 

Casey put his up in defense. "Chill. I haven't seen you in like forever and you never answer my calls. I thought you could use a break. So how about going out with me?"

 

"What the hell Casey?!" April was pissed. This was what he called her out here for. However Casey's voice became laced with anger.

 

"It's because of him, isn't it?" He huffed.

 

"You two going steady or something?" He asked, arms crossed.

 

"We had ONE date!" April said but before she could say anymore Casey chimed in.

 

"Look April, you aren't ever going to have a normal life with him. He can't walk around in daylight, can't do things that normal people our age should be doing."

 

"So that means I should go on a date with you?" She said sarcastically. Casey didn't hear the sarcasm though.

 

"Exactly. It's one date, we can go see that new movie showing, it starts in about ten minutes."

 

April thought about it. It wasn't like she was exclusively seeing Donnie, and one date couldn't hurt right?

 

"Fine Jones. One date!"

 

Donatello had waited til both had walked away before he took a deep breath and went back to the sewers. Sure they weren't exclusive, one date hardly meant anything to anyone right? Casey was right though he couldn't walk out in daylight, couldn't do average adult things, he wasn't even human.  So why did April agree to the date? Was it out of pity? He felt his heart shatter, he had been in love with her for so long. Some genius he turned out to be. How could he not see this coming? The more he questioned it, the more the answers started to hurt. Ugly, freak, abomination, not meant for this world. 

TBC....

 


	2. Before He Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can anyone tell me how the hell I put in images? I've tried everything and it keeps coming up with a broken link. I'm using my phone and my DA account. I've spent three hours trying to get it to work. HTML and text rich and it's not working. I feel really frustrated atm with it. This should be something simple. Is it because it's from my phone? I'll try one more time and then if it doesn't work try when it currently isn't past 1 am here! Also this chapter mentions suicide and death. So if this may offend you please don't read.

**Before He Falls**

 

Forty five minutes later...

April had been walking for what felt like forever but in fact it was only twenty five minutes. Twenty minutes of Casey and that damn movie was all she could take. The constant being called "Babe" She could out up with, paying for their tickets well she didn't expect anything else, especially coming from Casey, but when he tried to initiate a make out session before even asking her if it was ok. That was the last straw, the popcorn bucket had ended up over his head, whilst she stormed out. Casey didn't bother to follow her and she was both glad and disappointed that he didn't. Glad because she was still cursing his name whilst climbing the ladder to the rooftop closest the ocean. She was disappointed because she knew that Donnie would chase her and make sure she was alright.

 

As she reached the top of the roof, she found she wasn't the only one there. Sitting with his legs over the edge of the building was the turtle she was thinking about. He must have been deep in thought because he hadn't made a move to say he heard her. "Donnie!" She called. As he turned to look at her though she was horrified. His face was bruised. He had deep gashes, blood and dirt everywhere, it also looked like he had tears running down his face. 

 

"Donnie what happened to you?" She questioned coming closer but before she could get any closer,he said something that made her blood run cold. "Goodbye April."  He fell from the building into the ocean below as April screamed his name.  She watched for any sign of him surfacing, she knew he could hold his breath for a while but she was shaking. She grabbed her phone and called Leo.

 

"April what's wrong?" Was Leo's immediate reply. She was thankful that there was one turtle who knew she would never call unless something had happened.

 

"It's Donnie, Leo. He looked like he had gone several rounds with the foot and the Kraang, then as I called his name he leapt from the roof, straight into the ocean. He hasn't surfaced yet. I know you guys can stay under for a while but I'm still really worried."

 

"Don't worry April we're on our way!" April decided to stay on the roof where she could try and see when Donnie surfaced.

 

What did he mean goodbye? Was he under some mind control? What the hell was going on? She paced the roof worried, when a hand clasped her shoulder and she jumped.

 

"Shit! Leo don't do that! Raph, Mikey" She greeted as the two other turtles nodded their heads. "We'll go and see if we can find him. Make sure he's okay." April nodded, tears welling in her eyes, she had a really sinking feeling that this night was about to get worse.

 

"Yeah sure the Dude just probably wanted to wash the grime off. We'll find him and he'll be okay." Mikey said, whether to reassure herself or himself, April didn't know.

 

An hour had passed since then, April stayed on the rooftop for about half an hour before she went closer to the water. She watched as the turtles dived down and then would resurface without Donnie. It was Raph who finally found him. His other brothers surfaced to see just in time. Raph dragged his body to where April was. The three other turtles looking exhausted. As Donnie was laid down, April noticed he wasn't breathing. "Guys! Guys he isn't breathing!" April said freaking out. Leo even though exhausted rushed over to Donnie. "April, April I need your help." Leo said. April nodded. Right this was no time to freak out, she needed to help.

 

"Your lungs are stronger than mine Leo. You start mouth to mouth I'll do the compressions." April said.  Getting to work as the two other brothers looked on, feeling helpless. "Come on Donnie! Breathe god damn it!" Leo said.  This had been going on for a good ten minutes. 

 

"Maybe we should get him back home, he might have something in his lab that might help or even Master Splinter might know how to help." Mikey said.  

 

"Raph I need you and Mikey to grab the shellraiser, whilst Leo and I work." April said.

 

"On it!" Raph said, grabbing Mikey and running. April knew that Donatello was gone but she couldn't bring herself to stop with the CPR or to believe it. 

 

It was in the sewers in their home where all hell was unleashed. Master Splinter had stopped both Leonardo and herself from the CPR. "My children your brother is gone." Master Splinter said laying a kiss upon Donatello's forehead. 

 

"NO!" Mikey cried out anguished trying to reach his dead brother when Raphael stopped him. 

 

"Yamate!" Splinter said. "I want to know how this came to pass!" Splinter was shaking with rage. Tears being shed by all.

 

"This is all my fault." April said before deciding to tell her story in between hiccups. 

 

"My child that is not your fault." Splinter said resting his hand on her shoulder in comfort. April felt numb. This wasn't meant to happen to them. If any of them were going to die, it should have been in the midst of Battle, not like that.  Leo placed an envelope in April's hand. " I found it when we lay him down." April's hands shook as she opened it and read the words. She couldn't breathe.

 

"Oh my God." She said. "I can't, I'm so sorry I have to go!" She ran as fast as her legs would allow, her lungs burning, she wanted to throw up.  The boys shouted out at her to stop, to stay, but Master Splinter told them to let her be. "We all grieve in our own ways. Stay strong my children."

 TBC....

 


	3. Before He Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug overdose and suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been like forever. I've actually become ill. Story of my friggin life seriously! It's summer here and of course I've been sick most of it. I am still trying to work out the kinks for the book cover however if you are interested the link is here: https://destiny18au.deviantart.com/art/Before-He-Falls-728997192 and yes I see the phone put in an S after my name but remember that night, I said it was after one? Yeah guess what I was working on. Are kudos like, likes? Remember I come from FF.net where people leave reviews. I've only ever received one flame from an anonymous. Basically they didn't like my pairings. I asked then A. Why they were reading, and B. Why they didn't write their own. I never did receive an answer. On with the show!

 

> **Before He Falls**

 

April awoke with a start, in her bed the alarm blaring from next to her, before she viciously shut it off. "Oh thank God it was just a dream." Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. The last thing she remembered in her dream was running into the sewers, crying and puking her guts out, and Donnie's note, she must have passed out even in the dream as she remembered nothing after that.  Everything was fine, Donnie and the boys were fine. She had to make sure. Reaching for her phone she rang Donnie's number. The phone rang a couple of times before she heard Donnie's voice. "Oh Hey April what's up?" Shit she really didn't think this through did she? She didn't want to worry him about having that awful nightmare. "Did you finish that paper for biology?" April frowned.

 

"That was yesterday Donnie." April said. 

 

"I could have sworn you said the 5th?" Donatello said. 

 

"I did." She could hear Donnie tinkering with something in the background probably his computer. 

 

"April I've just checked my phone, the date on the computer's calendar and the actual calendar. Today is the 5th! Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

 

What the fuck was going on? April looked at her phone. Yup it was the 5th, which meant she was going to be late! 

 

"Sorry Donnie probably stayed up late doing all these assessments and assignments. Must be getting to me. I got to go. Talk later?"

 

Donnie chuckled. "You know it. Bye." With that the line went dead.  

 

April was still visably shaken. What on Earth was happening? She looked at the time and ran to school.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

 

 April had gotten Casey's text telling her, that he wanted to meet her.  This all felt so surreal, like de ja Vu.  She reluctantly told him she would meet with him.

 

"What do you want Jones? I've got an assignment due in two days. Haven't we had this conversation before?" April asked.

 

Casey put his up in defense. "Chill. I haven't seen you in like forever and we haven't had any conversations because  you never answer my calls! You definitely sound like you need a break. So how about going out with me?"

 

"What the hell Casey?!" April was pissed, her brain also muddled like this had happened. This was what he called her out here for. However Casey's voice became laced with anger.

 

"It's because of him, isn't it?" He huffed.

 

"You two going steady or something?" He asked, arms crossed.

 

"We had ONE date!" April said but before she could say anymore Casey chimed in.

 

"Look April, you aren't ever going to have a normal life with him. He can't walk around in daylight, can't do things that normal people our age should be doing."

 

"So that means I should go on a date with you?" She said sarcastically. Casey didn't hear the sarcasm though.

 

"Exactly. It's one date, we can go see that new movie showing, it starts in about ten minutes."

 

April thought about it. It wasn't like she was exclusively seeing Donnie, and one date couldn't hurt right?

 

"Fine Jones. One date!" Apparently none of this had happened before even though it felt like it had. so

 

Donatello had waited til both had walked away before he took a deep breath and went back to the sewers. Sure they weren't exclusive, one date hardly meant anything to anyone right? Casey was right though he couldn't walk out in daylight, couldn't do average adult things, he wasn't even human.  So why did April agree to the date? Was it out of pity? He felt his heart shatter, he had been in love with her for so long. Some genius he turned out to be. How could he not see this coming? The more he questioned it, the more the answers started to hurt. Ugly, freak, abomination, not meant for this world. 

 

Donatello walked to his work station grabbing this and that before he found what he was looking for, he scribbled a note and put it in an envelope with April's name on it, before he started popping pill after pill, not one having the desired effect or so he thought. He was on unsteady legs which made him crash into things around him. His brothers weren't worried as this was a daily occurrence for him. Except everything he had crashed into was pointy or scraped at his thick skin like it was paper, he felt none of it though, he was numb, but nearly not numb enough. He searched another drawer and found some more pills and decided to take those as well. He felt like the sewer walls were closing in on him, he tried to run out and ran into a doorway, hitting his face on it, before smashing his leg on it.

 

He used his bow staff to help him, navigate to his favourite roof top when it got wedged in something. "Mother Fucker." He cursed, even though it came out more like "Monter Fuzer." He sounded like he was drunk. He tried to dislodge the bow stuff when he obviously exerted more pressure than he thought and it shattered, sending splinters everywhere. He would make it. He was not backing out of this. His brothers would get over it, he couldn't take this pain. He exerted himself onto the rooftop, lugging his numb feeling legs over the building facing the ocean. This was the view he was going out on. His brain became cloudy and he was just so tired. He hadn't realized it but he was crying, he was startled by a noise.

 

"Donnie!" Called April.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her, his heart shattering once more. Well she wouldn't have to deal with him any longer.

 

"Good Bye April." He let himself fall forward waiting for the embrace of darkness.

TBC....

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Before He Falls**

       April awoke with a start, sweat drenched and breathing heavily. She flopped back down, groaning in frustration. What the hell was happening? She sat back up, rubbing at her face and grabbing her phone, she checked the date. It was still the 5th. She felt like she was in some mock version of Ground Hog Day or that episode of Supernatural with the Trickster. She wasn't going to follow today like she did yesterday, screw that! University wasn't as half as important as what was currently going on. She rang Donetello.  

 

"Hey April what's up? Don't you have the assignment due today?" Don asked.

 

"Hi Donnie. Yeah don't worry about that. I need you to find out if anything strange has been going on lately. Any weird abnomolies from the Kraang, the foot, hell outerspace!" She said exsaperated.

 

"Are you alright April? Have you been studying too hard?" Donnie questioned.  April groaned. She couldn't tell him what was going on, not yet, not whilst she wasn't sure she was going crazy herself.

 

"Please Donnie just let me know if you hear anything suspicious?" She begged.

 

"Of course April." He said gently. 

 

"Thanks Donnie. Talk later." With that she hung up and flopped back down, a million thoughts swirling in her head, mainly what she should do today. She couldn't be bothered going to class, when she knew what was happening later tonight.  Casey wouldn't be around as he was probably working, an actual job. She could hardly believe it herself.  In the meantime she had to compose herself and think. Think about how to deal with this whole Donnie and Casey situation. 

 

She was going to use this time that she was usually in Uni to work out some kinks and form a plan, she could do this, she would do this and then there would be a tomorrow. A tomorrow will all the turtles, a tomorrow that wasn't full of sorrow, a tomorrow where she felt like she could actually breathe. 


End file.
